Let's Talk About It!
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: AU. Kikyo and Sesshomaru are dating and now they even live together. Until one day, Inutaisho paid a visit, found some crazy stuffs and unfortunately dragged Kikyo into an absurd investigation about her sex life with Sesshomaru.


**Disclaimer: **Takahashi Rumiko owns Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Not me!

**Warning:** Lemon, some adult stuff and languages, OOC-ness.

**Let's Talk About It!**

'Fuck the hormones!'

Sesshomaru cursed on his mind as he kept showering the petite woman, who was sleeping with her back to him, with such passionate and wet kisses. They were both lying on the bed barely naked under the sheets; it was hours ago since they fell asleep after made love. However, it seemed the silver-haired male could not get enough of touching his lover and still wanted some physical interaction. No wonder, his lover was the package of beauty. Not too tall, around his shoulders; with silky porcelain skin and those peachy cheeks, a soft and warm lips. A kind woman who loved the children and expert of playing the piano, his lover had all the women asked for.

They knew each other since she was in tenth grade and Sesshomaru was in his freshman year. Well, actually, they both knew after his half-brother Inuyasha took the raven haired-petite woman to their house and introduced her to their father as his girlfriend. Yes, the woman beside Sesshomaru was his half-brother's ex. At first, the dog demon despised her for dating Inuyasha, they were not having a good brotherhood until now. Until the time she attended the same faculty with Sesshomaru at the university then she and Inuyasha broke up. They grew closer for having the same habit and interest; some says they were similarly cold and emotionless. Now, it has been three years since they dated and three months since they decide to live together. It was Sesshomaru's idead because the woman was an orphan and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved the most and protect her. He never thought that he would fall for his younger brother's ex.

His clawed hand traveled on her flat belly as he could her heat and even getting him in such an agony arousal. He kissed her from the eyelid, moved down to her cheeks the nipped her earlobe, her most sensitive spot, that made the raven haired woman squirmed but still fast asleep. It did not take a long time for she moaned as Sesshomaru placed his tender kisses on the crook of her head.

"Sessho…" The petite woman finally woke up.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the woman on her lips. "Good morning, Kikyo."

"Not now," Kikyo mumbled as she did know what Sesshomaru think for waking her up so early in the morning. "I'm still too tired after making-out session last night." Kikyo pulled the sheets and cuddled up paid no attention to the horny dog demon.

"I think some sex in the morning could release the stress and refresh ourselves," Sesshomaru softly insisted, kept showering Kikyo with kisses as his hand now slipped under the sheets and caressed her silky thigh, almost touched her womanhood but purposely avoided it.

She lowly moaned. 'God, he really means to fire me on.'

Sesshomaru shifted his position to above her as he used his knees and elbows to support himself so he would not cruelly crashed upon the petite woman. He grabbed her lips into a passionate kiss and unexpectedly she returned the kiss, she brought her hands up to the back of his neck, demanding deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru took his hand to slightly dance on her womanhood that caused Kikyo moaned even louder and jolted as he touched her pink pearl. He could feel her getting wet and it was driving him insane, her scent of arousal really intoxicated him.

Sesshomaru released the liplock and sent him a victory smirk. "Enjoy it?"

"Yes," Kikyo hardly breathed. "Let's do it, you pervert dog!"

Sesshomaru kissed her lips once more before his lips traveled down to her neck next to his breast as his right hand softly squeezed the other breast and positioning himself at her entrance. It was another hour of bliss in the morning that they surely would do it again for the rest of their life.

..oOo..

Kikyo, for the many times, took the deep sigh. It was a stressful and tiring day for her. After had sex in the morning with Sesshomaru then badly he forced her to had a shower together, her friends at the university seemed messed her up, making her mood went worse. Well, not all of her friends, but the boys. Kikyo just had enough about the boys who always flirt with her even when they knew she already got someone. Besides, it was her last semester and the student paper really meant to drain her brain out.

Kikyo took out the key from her bag and unlock the apartment's door. It was just 5:00 PM and Sesshomaru might not come home yet, she still had the time to cook the dinner even sometimes Sesshomaru would call her and tells they would go out for dinner. The apartment was quite dark for that she turned on the lights. However to her surprise, as she turned around, she found Inutaisho was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and his arms folded upon his chest.

"Inutaisho-san," Kikyo gasped but she hurriedly bowed, greeting the father of her lover. "I don't know how come-"

"This is my son's apartment. I could easily get the key." Inutaisho opened his eyes as he gazed to the young woman in front of him and gave a slight smile.

'O yes, I forgot who he is.' Kikyo snapped in her mind. At least, Inutaisho was one of the most influence businessmen in Japan industry. He could get everything and everyone he wanted without dropped any sweat.

"Sit down, beauty." That was his habit for called her beauty. Moreover, he liked to tease the petite woman about the issue of 'first you dated the younger and now you're living with the elder.' Kikyo knew he never really meant it. He was just too amused how could an ordinary human female like her could make both of his sons fell and the most part was changed Sesshomaru into someone warmer. He never saw Sesshomaru so much crazy in love before, even with his ex-girlfriends.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kikyo asked as Inutaisho answered, "No." The petite woman then took a seat across Inutaisho. She could sense there was something that Inutaisho wanted to seriously talk about so that he came up at their apartment and put her in that awkward tête-à-tête.

"Let's take it to the main point," Inutaisho breathed as he fixed his sitting positiong and looked fiercely to the woman before him. Now, Kikyo felt so much uneasy and perhaps in seconds later she would get a heart attack because of that conversation.

"Do both of you plan for marriage?"

The question secretly chocked Kikyo. Well, in fact she did not think about marriage yet, she was still young so did Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, they decided to live together without talked about marriage any further. Some time ago, Sesshomaru ever bluntly stated he wanted to married her but just that.

Kikyo nervously smiled. "We don't have any plan like that."

"I'm afraid," Inutaisho paused. "You know, you are dating my son and now live together and…" Inutaisho seemed lost his words, or probably he was too scared to let the words out. He wanted to know about their sex life but that was their private zone. He hated it to know he was kind of a conservative father.

Five pleasant minutes of an awkward silence, Inutaisho finally broke the ice. "Are you two sleeping in the same bed?" He questioned simply white staring another hole through Kikyo.

"Yes," Kikyo utterly answered. There was no point of return, at least he was Sesshomaru's father, though they don't have a good relationship, and he has the right to know, though Sesshomaru could get mad every time his father asked about their relationship. Since the divorce of his parents and his mother died soon after, Sesshomaru choose not to get close or talk too much with his father. "You don't have to worry, Inutaisho-san. We would never do anything that we don't approve of."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I beg your pardon, Sir."

"Do you enjoy sleeping next to Sesshomaru? Or is it your idea?"

She could not tell that it was Sesshomaru who forced her to move into his apartment and lived together. Thus, they started sleeping on the same bed the night Sesshomaru took her virginity a week after. "It was our decision, the two of us."

"I see." Inutaisho nodded as he grabbed his chin and caressed it. "I'm sorry but I took the opportunity to observe your room while you were not came home yet." Inutaisho surprised the young woman with his bold confession. "I just can't help myself for not knowing what you to have done."

'I figured as much.' Kikyo resisted the urge to speak exactly what was on her mind. "Well, there is no need to, Inutaisho-san."

"Obviously there is!" Inutaisho stared at her threateningly and the raven haired beauty bit her tongue, this could be getting worst. "Care to explain why I did not find any condoms in your room? I doubt you never had a sex with him."

Kikyo really turned into speechless as she could felt the sweat dropped, she was completely on her own this time. How could she explain about this? Every making-love they had, Sesshomaru never wear a condom, or actually he hate to wear that stuff. Besides they surely knew they had a save sex life. Maybe Inutaisho was afraid that she would get pregnant before she and Sesshomaru could marry. It would ruin his reputation somehow. "Well, there's no need for them, Sir."

"What?"

"It is true that we sleep together, but as I said we would never do anything we might not approve or regret later. Sesshomaru never take an advantage as he asked me to lived together but he wanted to protect me."

"Very well… However-" Inutaisho slipped his hand behind him and for another jolt of shock, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a vibrator. "I do wish to know how these things could have ever been made for both of you."

Hell, she did not found any words to say. Now, she hoped to death that Sesshomaru would come up and brought her out of these killing questions. "I… I'm a… very playful girl!" 'Got it, you were now sounded dumb, Kikyo' she cursed.

"Are you?" Inutaisho raised his brow. "I never thought both of you would play such things. I hope my son isn't something into masochism."

His utter statement almost made the petite woman laughed, fortunately she could handle it. Sesshomaru indeed was not masochism, but he always tortures Kikyo with his touches, kisses and licks. He really knew how to make her begged for pleasures to death.

"One more thing."

The petite woman's stomach churned at his words. 'Now what I did?'

"Do you always wear these to bed?" Inutaisho asked as he held a short silky nightgown that probably only could cover her half-thighs. 'What was that?' Kikyo secretly asked as her eyes opened wider to see Inutaisho also held her black G-string that only covered her womanhood part. 'This is crazy!' she screamed, her cheeks turned into a deep red blushes.

"I…"

"Does my son enjoy seeing you wear this? Does he arouse by the thought or sight of you in such scandalous apparel?" It seemed Inutaisho really scared that his son would do much further that he could imagine. Sesshomaru always got his poker face and acted emotionless, but when he was with her, he would go wild and do her with no mercy.

"Sir, what are you afraid of? Whatever we have done is our decision. Even when I agreed to lived together with Sesshomaru, I surely knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so does he. And as we are not kids anymore, we would take the responsibility of what we did. We love each other." The last words are delivered with exceptionally strong emotion.

Surprisingly, Inutaisho smiled as he heard her plea. That was something he wanted to know, for a woman who could love his son sincerely and his son now was a big man who could responsible for anything he did.

"I might not really trust both of you since you are still young and after what I had found in your room," Inutaisho deeply sigh, "I'm just too worried that you take the wrong way." Kikyo smiled and felt relieved, finally it was a sign that the bold conversation was getting to the end. "I understand, Sir. Just doesn't be too much worry because Sesshomaru is a man now and he really knows how to responsible for everything he did."

"I see, he's my proud son," Inutaisho agreed. "Very well, beauty, Thank you for loving my son," he said as he grabbed his jacket and got up. "Though I still curious about your sex life but that's your private life."

"He's good on bed, Sir," Kikyo boldly uttered that caused Inutaisho laughed. "He gets my ability," Inutaisho commented. 'Hope Sesshomaru did not inheritance your ability of having two women,' Kikyo silently prayed.

"Take care."

Inutaisho hugged the petite women tightly as he caressed her hair then released her. Kikyo escorted the old dog demon to the door and slide it open.

"Father!"

Three of them were surprised to found each other, especially Sesshomaru. He thought what his father was doing at this late afternoon at their apartment. As Sesshomaru just dumbfounded, Inutaisho poked his shoulder and sent him a smirk then left without left any words to his son.

"What was he doing here?"

"Just paid a visit, but unfortunately you didn't come back yet."

"Hope he didn't do any harm to you."

'Except emotional harm,' Kikyo snapped.

Sesshomaru immediately closed the door and pulled Kikyo into his arms, he crashed his lips onto hers and locking them into a passionate kiss. With their lips still locking, Sesshomaru took Kikyo to the sofa and placed the petite woman in his lap. "So pervert!" Kikyo smilingly cursed. "That's your fault to always get me horny even just with a sight." Sesshomaru continued his assaults to her exposed neck, he then lowered Kikyo onto the sofa and lay on top of her a moment before the door opened.

"Sorry, I forgot my key… oh!"

The two young lovers shocked and Kikyo turned into other blushing cheeks under the stare of Inutaisho.

"My son is really a big man now!"

"Take your key and leave us alone, father," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Beauty, if he mistreated you, just calls me up and I'll set him straight," Inutaisho laughed as he walked out the apartment. "Have fun!"

Sesshomaru groaned. "What happened?"

"We just got a chit chat about our sex life. He does worry about us," Kikyo answered, scared that Sesshomaru would be angry. He was the type that never let anyone step into his private world. However, to her surprised, Sesshomaru just smiled and calmly kissed her once more.

"I would make him sure that we have a great sex life."

**A/N: **Kinda weird at the final -_-"

Hope you enjoy this while I'm struggling with another fanfiction of mine.

xoxo


End file.
